In various embodiments, device controllers, such as solid-state disk (SSD) controllers enable a host to access a non-volatile memory (NVM) device, such as a SSD or flash device. The host is typically enabled to access a subset of NVM commands, such as standard input/output (IO) and control operations, that are supported by the device controller. However, the host is often unable to access certain commands, such as those allowing tuning of the NVM device and adjustment of timing parameters, without specific modification of the device controller to support said commands.